Peripheral nerve injuries can result from mechanical, thermal, chemical, congenital, or pathological etiologies. Failure to restore these damaged nerves can lead to the loss of muscle function, impaired sensation, and painful neuropathies.
Under some circumstances, neurons are capable of regenerating axonal connections and reestablishing synaptic connections with a target tissue. If these connections are regained, considerable function can be restored. A substantial barrier to successful recovery of denervated tissue is the formation of both functional and appropriate connections.
Thus, there exists a long-felt need in the art for therapies that support functional restoration of denervated muscle. To meet such a need, the present invention provides a method for promoting functionally appropriate reinnervation of a denervated tissue by adult neurons. In particular, stimulation of a target tissue can induce specific reconnection of neurons to the target tissue.